Za Bramą Babilonu
by WildChaser932
Summary: Napisane ponad rok temu. Alternatywne zakończenie anime, od odcinka, kiedy Brama Babilonu zostaje otwarta. One-shot; dużo bliźniaków Asakura; maleńka nutka shounen-ai Trey/Len. Moja pierwsza publikacja tutaj. Enjoy ;-


„Bowiem jest tylko jedna rzecz, której nawet sam Król Szamanów nie może uczynić. […] Jeśli jednak mimo wszystko przekroczy tę barierę, poniesie on należytą karę, przez co rozumie się utratę wszystkich swych mocy jako Króla i Szamana, a czasami także _śmierć_."

Shamash przekręcił klucz.

Brama Babilonu została otwarta.

Zapanował chaos. Powietrze zaczęło niebezpiecznie wirować, żeby po chwili wciągać wszystko na swej drodze do Bramy. Yoh ukradkiem zerknął na Hao, który mrużąc oczy przyglądał się temu zjawisku ze spokojem.

- A więc przeżyła… uparta dziewczynka… - Usłyszał po chwili. Hao był zdecydowanie zbyt pewny siebie. Yoh poczuł, że traci grunt pod nogami. Jego serce załomotało w szaleńczym tempie, a paniczne krzyki przyjaciół wcale mu pomagały w zachowaniu trzeźwego umysłu. Pół sekundy później był już po drugiej stronie Bramy.

Wszędzie w około znajdowała się przerażająca biel. To było okropne uczucie nie wiedzieć, na czym się stoi.

- Ty i ja jesteśmy wystarczająco silni, by tu przeżyć – Nagle przed chłopakiem pojawił się Hao ze swoimi ludźmi. Tylko bliźniacy zdołali zachować przytomność w tym wymiarze. – Wiesz, co to znaczy… Nasze przeznaczenie wciąż czeka. Wynośmy się stąd, dobrze?

Yoh wiedział, że tym razem musi współpracować. Obojętnie, jak bardzo nie chciał, żeby Hao się stąd wydostał, to zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że bez niego nie wyjdzie ani on, ani jego przyjaciele.

Bliźniacy skupili razem swoje Foryoku i wspólnymi siłami otworzyli przejście do normalnego świata. Najpierw zniknęli przyjaciele Yoh, później po kolei podwładni Hao, jednak nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z ich przewidywaniami. Asakurowie, zamiast wyjść zza Bramy, zostali otoczeni jaskrawą poświatą. To nie miało tak wyglądać!

- Co się dzieje? – krzyknął Yoh, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Nagle poczuł szarpnięcie, jakby ktoś go chwycił za brzuch i z niewyobrażalną prędkością przeniósł… gdzieś. Bo sekundę później Yoh zorientował się, że już nie wisi pośrodku białej pustki, tylko stoi na jakiejś… polanie? Trawa, kwiaty, krzewy… co to tu wszystko robiło? Chłopak był w środku całkiem sporego lasu, w którym drzewa miały nieprawdopodobną wysokość. Yoh czuł się tam jak mrówka.

Nagle zorientował się, że nie jest sam.

- Hao? – zdziwił się. Długowłosy badał wzrokiem okolicę w zamyśleniu, jednak odezwał się:

- Wiesz może, gdzie my jesteśmy? – zapytał zirytowanym tonem.

- Myślałem, że to ty nas tu przeniosłeś! – prychnął zdezorientowany.

I wtedy powietrze zafalowało, a przed nimi pojawiła się ogromna, zielona łuna światła.

- Od dawna czekałem na wasze przybycie. – Pośród drzew rozszedł się donośny głos. – Jesteście moimi specjalnymi gośćmi!

Szamani spoglądali na to zjawisko z niedowierzaniem.

- Jesteś Królem Duchów? – zapytał po chwili Yoh.

- Nie bądź głupi! – ofuknął go Hao. – Co by w takim miejscu robił Król Duchów?

- Nie, jestem Strażnikiem Bramy Babilonu – wyjaśnił głos. – To ja was tu sprowadziłem.

- Po co? – zapytał Yoh. To miejsce się mu nie podobało. Czuł się, jakby był zamknięty w klatce, w dodatku razem z jego bratem-mordercą. Poza tym, miał wrażenie, że zaczyna mu się robić słabo.

- To próba. Tylko ten, który mnie pokona, będzie mógł stąd wyjść. Obaj jesteście potężni, lecz opuści to miejsce tylko jeden z was.

Krótkowłosemu serce podskoczyło do gardła. Tylko jeden…? Będzie musiał walczyć przeciwko Strażnikowi i Hao jednocześnie? Chłopak miał wrażenie, że startuje ze z góry przegranej pozycji, lecz nie zamierzał rezygnować. Jednak znowu czekała go niespodzianka.

- Mowy nie ma – warknął Hao. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby jakaś kupa światła zniszczyła jego marzenia! – Wyjdziemy stąd razem i nie obchodzi mnie, czy zamierzasz na to pozwolić, czy nie. Zostawienie tu połowy mojej duszy to ostatnia rzecz, jaką mógłbym zrobić!

Yoh spojrzał zszokowany na szamana. Nie spodziewał się po nim takich słów i nawet, jeśli chodziło tu tylko o duszę, to młodemu Asakurze zrobiło się jakoś cieplej na sercu. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, co Hao zrobił przed chwilą z Wyrzutkami i zalała go złość na samą myśl o tej masakrze. Długowłosy również szybko go naprostował:

- Tylko sobie za dużo nie wymyślaj – prychnął. – Jesteś tylko marnym odłamkiem mojej osoby.

- Skoro dusza została przedarta na pół, to jestem częścią ciebie tak samo, jak ty jesteś częścią mnie – fuknął chłopak patrząc z wściekłością w oczy brata. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeszcze niedawno uważał, że jest w nim dobro. Po tym, co Hao zrobił Wyrzutkom, Yoh nie miał już złudzeń.

Długowłosy zaśmiał się.

- Nie pozwalaj sobie! To ja jestem pierwowzorem. Ty powstałeś w skutek mojego błędu, nigdy nie powinieneś w ogóle istnieć, jesteś tylko żałosną pomyłką – warknął bezlitośnie cedząc słowa, nie przerywając wzrokowego połączenia.

To był dla chłopaka cios w samo serce. Nie będąc w stanie dłużej wytrzymywać spojrzenia brata, spuścił oczy i wbił wzrok w ziemię. Nie spodziewał się, że słowa kogoś takiego jak Hao mogą go aż tak zaboleć. Nigdy nie przejmował się obrazami kierowanymi w jego stronę, ale wtedy wiedział, że były one nieprawdziwe. Tym razem się zawahał. Przecież on naprawdę był zaledwie kawałeczkiem duszy, który stał się nowym tworem jedynie przez przypadek.

Ich kłótnię przerwał Strażnik Bramy Babilonu:

- Obaj jesteście śmieszni! – Asakurowie jednocześnie spojrzeli w kierunku smugi światła. – Kłócicie się o duszę, która jest i w jednym i w drugim z was! W rzeczywistości jesteście jednością nawet teraz, chociaż tego nie potraficie dostrzec. Popełniacie ogromny błąd, ale gdy to dostrzeżecie, będzie już za późno.

Żaden nie zrozumiał słów Strażnika.

- Jeśli chcecie się wydostać, walczcie, chociaż was Los został już przesądzony – zagrzmiał jeszcze.

Hao nie zamierzał rezygnować z obranej wcześniej drogi, nie zamierzał się poddawać.

- Dokładnie! Nasz Los został już przesądzony, dlatego wyjdziemy stąd, a Yoh przyłączy się do mnie w Kręgu Totemów.

- Głupcze! – donośny głos powtórnie rozlał się po lesie. – Przeznaczenie to nie jest jedna, konkretna droga! To splot możliwych rozwiązań, sieć powiązanych ze sobą zdarzeń i tylko od was zależy, którą ścieżką pójdziecie!

Szaman pokręcił głową.

- W takim razie przeczysz samemu sobie! Raz twierdzisz, że nasz Los jest z góry uzgodniony, a następnie, że sami kierujemy swoim przeznaczeniem.

- Bo kierujecie, co nie zmienia faktu, że tylko jeden z was zdoła opuścić to miejsce. Mogłoby być inaczej, lecz tak się nie stanie. Nie potraficie zmienić swego przeznaczenia. Jeszcze nie.

Wtem Hao usłyszał niewielki huk nieopodal siebie. Szaman tak skoncentrował się na wymianie zdań ze Strażnikiem, że zupełnie zapomniał o istnieniu Yoh. Chłopak klęczał podtrzymując się jedną ręką kory drzewa, a drugą łapiąc się za skroń. Był nienaturalnie blady i dyszał ciężko, jakby brakowało mu powietrza.

- Co ci jest? – Długowłosy błyskawicznie znalazł się przy bracie.

- Słabo mi… - wyszeptał Yoh, gdyż nie był zdolny do wymówienia niczego głośniej. Odniósł wrażenie, jakby ktoś stał na jego klatce piersiowej utrudniając mu oddychanie.

Hao dziwnie się czuł podtrzymując brata w pozycji pionowej. Trzymanie w ramionach na wpół bezwładne ciało zupełnie bezbronnego Yoh to było dla niego nowe doznanie. Za to młodszy Asakura pierwszy raz miał taką świadomość całego swojego ciała. Nie mógł poruszyć nawet palcem u ręki, nie mówiąc już o utrzymaniu głowy w pionie. Jego czoło opadło na ramię zdziwionego i skrępowanego całą tą sytuacją Hao.

- Cholera – zaklął pod nosem szaman i odsunął od siebie bliźniaka. – Nie ma tak dobrze, budź się – polecił przykładając dłoń do piersi młodszego i przekazując mu swoje Foryoku.

- Lepiej?

Yoh zdołał odetchnąć głęboko po raz pierwszy od kilku minut. Powoli wracało mu czucie w kończynach.

- Tak, dzię… - mruknął.

- Nie dziękuj – przerwał mu Hao zimnym głosem, po czym pomógł Yoh oprzeć się o pień drzewa. – I ani mi się waż wtrącać do walki, jasne? Postaram się to załatwić szybko, na wypadek, gdybyś znowu źle się poczuł. To chyba przez powietrze tutaj… jest jakieś dziwne.

Zdziwiony chłopak kiwnął głową. I tak tylko by przeszkadzał.

Strażnik Bramy Babilonu był silnym przeciwnikiem, może dlatego, że nie miał stałego ciała, więc ciężko było przewidzieć jego ruchy. Jego ataki nadchodziły ze wszystkich stron, ale niełatwo było przebić się przez obronę Hao. Szaman był niesamowicie potężny i Yoh obserwując walkę zrozumiał, że poniekąd porywał się z motyką na Słońce. Hao był o lata świetlne lepszy od niego. Jego technika, opanowanie, strategia… Młody Asakura musiał stwierdzić, że jego brat był naprawdę świetnie wyszkolonym wojownikiem. Dopiero patrząc na tą walkę zrozumiał, że jeszcze nigdy wcześniej długowłosy nie pokazał im swojej prawdziwej siły. Karmił ich tylko jej namiastką, resztę chowając jak asa w rękawie na czarną godzinę, która właśnie nadeszła.

Niestety, Strażnik był na swoim terytorium, co dawało mu dodatkową przewagę. Na niekorzyść bliźniaków świadczyło także to, że nawet starszemu zaczynało przeszkadzać to dziwaczne powietrze. Duszności nie postępowały w takim tempie jak wcześniej u Yoh, jednak szaman coraz szybciej się męczył i miewał wtedy problem ze złapaniem odpowiednio dużej ilości tlenu.

Krótkowłosemu również przestawało wystarczać Foryoku Hao i musiał się trudzić, żeby utrzymywać w miarę równy oddech. Wiedział, że jego brat jest zajęty i nie chciał sprawiać mu kolejnych kłopotów, jednak jego oczy zaczynały powoli zachodzić jasną mgłą.

Jednocześnie nie przestawał myśleć nad słowami Strażnika. Nie rozumiał ich, chociaż się starał. Jaki niby błąd obaj popełniają? W głowie szamotała mu się jedna myśl, lecz nie przepuszczał jej do świadomości. Była zbyt niedorzeczna. A może jednak?

Chłopak skupił rozwiany wzrok na Hao. Strażnik Bramy Babilonu mówił, że są jednością nawet teraz, ale czy to jest możliwe? Oni są przecież zupełnie różni! Inne charaktery, inne upodobania, inne zachowanie, inne poglądy… można wymieniać bez końca. No i wzajemna nienawiść…

„My nigdy nie powinniśmy byli się nienawidzić"

Ta absurdalna myśl przyszła do niego znienacka.

Była ona jednak o tyle niezwykła, że Yoh miał wrażenie, że nie jest jego, że ktoś mu ją podsunął.

Oczy bliźniaków nagle się zetknęły.

Może Hao pomyślał o tym samym?

I wtedy Yoh zrozumiał. To była prawda, prawdą było też mnóstwo innych rzeczy, które nagle ułożyły mu się w głowie w logiczną całość.

Chłopak już wiedział, gdzie obaj popełnili błąd, ale było już za późno.

Walka była zaciekła, ale Hao zaczynał przegrywać. Jego ruchy zostały znacznie spowolnione, a obrona nie była już tak silna, jak z początku. Szaman coraz częściej musiał przystawać, żeby wziąć kilka głębszych oddechów, czego nie omieszkał wykorzystać Strażnik. Jego ataki były bardziej celne i szaman już parę razy poważnie oberwał. W rezultacie miał zakrwawioną lewą nogę i dość głębokie rozcięcie ciągnące się przez całą jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch. Sytuacja robiła się nieciekawa.

Wtem Strażnik na chwilę przestał atakować i stwierdził:

- On już stąd nie powróci…

Hao automatycznie spojrzał się na brata. Stan Yoh zaczął pogarszać się z każdą chwilą i chłopak nie zdołał utrzymać się w pionie. Leżał teraz pod drzewem skulony w pozycji embrionalnej i łapczywie chwytał każdy haust powietrza.

Ten moment dekoncentracji Hao przypłacił w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Promień jaskrawego światła wystrzelił w kierunku Yoh i szaman wiedział, że nie jest w stanie go powstrzymać. Mógł jedynie stać i patrzeć na to, jak dociera on do celu i trafia w bezbronnego chłopaka odrzucając go jak szmacianą lalkę parę metrów dalej.

Długowłosy rzucił się w kierunku brata, który jeszcze przez chwilę pozostał przytomny.

- Yoh… - jęknął szaman podnosząc młodszego do pozycji siedzącej. Chłopak był poobijany, lecz nie miał jakiś bardzo poważnych obrażeń.

- Uważaj…! – krzyknął nagle krótkowłosy i ostatkiem sił odepchnął na bok zaskoczonego Hao. Kolejny, tym razem o wiele potężniejszy atak Strażnika zmiótł chłopaka z nóg.

- Yoh! – ryknął Hao nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi. W jego głowie pojawiło się mnóstwo myśli, jednak żadna nie zatrzymywała się na dłużej w jego świadomości. Tym razem chłopak nie potrafił się ruszyć i podbiec do brata, bo bał się tego, co może tam zobaczyć. Uderzenie wyglądało o niebo poważniej, niż poprzednie. Jego przeczucie potęgował fakt, że Yoh się nie podniósł, nie wykonał nawet najmniejszego ruchu. Zupełnie jakby był…

Hao wstał z trudem i powoli skierował swoje kroki w stronę młodszego Asakury. O dziwo, ataki Strażnika ustały i długowłosy mógł bez przeszkód się tam dostać. Jednak im był bliżej, tym spowalniał tempo marszu, jakby nie chcąc przyjąć do wiadomości, że młodszemu naprawdę mogło się coś stać.

Wreszcie, jakby po całej wieczności, dotarł do chłopaka i powoli spuścił na niego wzrok. Krew, tyle krwi… Twarz chłopca była upiornie blada.

Hao osunął się bezwładnie na kolana. Dłonią instynktownie odszukał rękę brata. Zakrwawioną i zimną.

Szaman zorientował się, że coś mokrego spływa mu po policzkach. Czy to były łzy? Kiedy zrozumiał, że rzeczywiście płacze, załkał nieco głośniej. On nigdy nie płakał, od kiedy sięgał pamięcią. A teraz… dlaczego Yoh to zrobił?

Asakura machinalnie objął przesiąknięte szkarłatną posoką ciało brata. Było tak zimne… tak cholernie bezwładne… Klatka piersiowa nie unosiła się od dobrych kilku minut, żadnego duszenia się, żadnego łapania oddechu…

Prawda uderzyła w chłopaka z całą swą przygnębiającą mocą.

Yoh był martwy.

Chłopak nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził siedząc z ciałem brata w ramionach błądząc po nim nieobecnym wzrokiem. To wszystko wydało mu się nagle tak nieprawdopodobne. Te przymknięte powieki, które już nigdy się nie otworzą… Hao poczuł, że stracił coś więcej niż połowę duszy.

Z zadumy wyrwał go głos Strażnika, który, o dziwo, nie atakował już od dłuższej chwili.

- Możesz odejść – To stwierdzenie rozpełzło się w głuszy potężnego lasu.

- Co…? – Hao nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie nic więcej. Nie rozumiał tej istoty…

- Już po wszystkim. Nie musisz więcej ze mną walczyć, możesz stąd odejść.

Nieopodal szamana błysnęło światło i pojawiło się w tym miejscu średniej wielkości przejście. Wrota do ich wymiaru.

- To wszystko…? Po co więc była ta cała walka? – jego głos nagle nabrał mocy. – Chodziło ci tylko o śmierć Yoh? Tylko to chciałeś osiągnąć? Dlaczego? Co on takiego zrobił?

Chłopak kciukiem starł łzy obficie spływające mu po policzkach. Jego peleryna zaczynała przemakać krwią krótkowłosego i barwić się na szkarłatny kolor.

Odpowiedział mu głośny śmiech.

- A ty? Dlaczego się przejmujesz swoim nic nie wartym bratem? Możesz żyć bez jego duszy, nie robi ci to przecież zbytniej różnicy. Będziesz słabszy, ale to tak naprawdę nie ma większego znaczenia. A więc czemu płaczesz, Hao Asakuro?

Szaman nie odpowiedział. Wziął jedynie na ręce ciało Yoh i skierował swoje kroki do przejścia.

- Jak to nie wrócił? – krzyk Anny było słychać chyba w całym Patch Village. Kilku członków Rady, Mikihisa, Yohmei, Kino oraz reszta przyjaciół Yoh, którzy zdążyli już dość do siebie po starciu z Bramą Babilonu, stali w budynku spotkań Rady Szamanów. Wszyscy byli podenerwowani, gdyż od kilku godzin nie mogli nigdzie znaleźć Asakury, choć byli prawie pewni, że wyszedł razem z nimi.

- To bardzo prawdopodobne. Mógł pozostać za Bramą – powiedział cicho Silva.

- I co z nim teraz będzie? – spytał Trey, gdy tylko odzyskał głos. Szamani spojrzeli po sobie, bojąc się wypowiedzieć to, o czym wszyscy pomyśleli.

- Nie powinniśmy byli do tego dopuścić – stwierdził Kalim. W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza.

- Yoh sobie poradzi. To silny wojownik. Wierzę w niego – powiedział stanowczo Mikihisa po kilku uciążliwych minutach.

Nagle w pomieszczeniu rozniosło się ciche prychnięcie i z najbardziej zacienionego kąta buchnął ogień.

- Wierzyć to ty sobie możesz – warknął Hao wychodząc z płomieni z ciałem brata na rękach. Kilka osób krzyknęło z przerażenia, gdy je dojrzeli.

- Yoh! – pisnęła zrozpaczona Anna. – Coś ty mu zrobił, potworze? – zwróciła się do długowłosego. Szaman nie przejął się nią zbytnio, zamiast tego położył delikatnie ciało chłopaka na podłodze. Zebrani patrzyli z uwagą na każdy jego ruch, nikt jednak nawet nie drgnął.

Hao spojrzał ostatni raz na twarz brata i delikatnie odgarnął kosmyk włosów, który opadł chłopcu na oczy.

- Macie rację. Nie powinniście byli dopuścić do otwarcia Bramy Babilonu. Nikt nie powinien – szepnął i rozpłynął się w płomieniach.

Od czasu ostatnich wydarzeń minęło już kilka dni i Opacho zaczynała się już naprawdę martwić o swojego mistrza. Dziewczynka miała poważne podejrzenia, że strata kawałka duszy będącego w Yoh zaczynała odbijać się na zdrowiu Asakury. Wydawał się być jakiś bledszy, a z każdym kolejnym dniem pod jego oczami pojawiały się coraz większe sińce. Zdecydowanie powinna podzielić się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z Kaną, Mari i Mati – one już coś wymyślą.

Długowłosy nie czuł się zbyt dobrze, lecz nie zamierzał tego okazywać. Nie było wszakże z nim na tyle źle, by musiał przerywać swoje codzienne czynności, takie jak nadzorowanie treningów na przykład. Brunet stał właśnie w centrum swojego obozu i przypatrywał się poczynaniom swoich uczniów, objechał kilku z nich, pochwalił paru innych i ogólnie rzecz ujmując spędzał czas tak, jak spędzałby go normalnie. Z tym, że nie było już normalnie i niestety zauważyły to trzy jego uczennice. Hao westchnął i w kilku prostych słowach wyjaśnił im, że to naprawdę miło, iż się o niego troszczą, lecz jest już na tyle duży i poradzi sobie sam, a one zdaje się, że muszą podszlifować sporą część swoich umiejętności w związku z ostatnią klęską w walce z przyjaciółmi Yoh i Hao byłby im szalenie wdzięczny, gdyby zajęły się tym nie potem, nie za chwilę, ale właśnie TERAZ.

Dziewczyny stwierdziły, że nie mają więcej uwag i wszystko byłoby już w jak najlepszym porządku, gdyby nie mała, maleńka sprawa.

Jego ciało stało się nagle dziwnie ciężkie. Zemdlał. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zdążył pomyśleć było to, że na pewno niedługo się obudzi.

Hao siedział w swoim obozie. Od omdlenia minęło już kilka dni i nic się nie działo, ale chłopak nie czuł specjalnej poprawy swojego stanu zdrowia. Notorycznie nękały go bóle głowy i mdłości, choć powoli zaczynał się do nich przyzwyczajać. Nie mógł przecież przeleżeć w łóżku całego Turnieju Szamanów z powodu migreny. Swoją drogą i tak miał spore szczęście, że od czasu _tamtych_ wydarzeń (Hao nie wiedział czemu, ale nawet w myślach jakość ciężko przychodziło mu przywoływanie _tego_) nie miał jeszcze żadnej walki. Oczywiście nie wątpił w to, że by sobie poradził, ale jednak wolał być w pełnej formie podczas jakiegokolwiek starcia. Nikt nie powinien mieć przecież nawet cienia wątpliwości, że to on powinien zostać Królem Szamanów. Szkoda tylko, że chłopak powoli przestawał odczuwać taki zapał względem tego tytułu, tej mocy i potęgi. Hao starał się jak najprędzej odganiać od siebie wszystkie myśli tego rodzaju, lecz ostatnio coraz trudniej mu przychodziło ukrywanie przed samym sobą, że takowe istnieją.

Cholerny Yoh! Dlaczego on musiał mu się napatoczyć w tym życiu? Niby takie nic, a jednak zrobił mu w głowie niemały mętlik… Chłopak zaczynał mieć tego wszystkiego dość.

Jego ciało również zaczynało mieć tego wszystkiego dość i postanowiło się poddać.

Zemdlał. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zdążył pomyśleć było to, że tym razem nie obudzi się już tak prędko.

Wyrzutki zawsze mieli niesamowite wyczucie czasu i musieli się nawinąć akurat wtedy, gdy Asakurę dopadły piekielne zawroty głowy. Znowu. Tym razem chłopak naprawdę nie miał siły, by walczyć i szczęście w nieszczęściu było takie, że miał całkiem nieźle wyszkolonych uczniów, którzy potrafili znacznie pohamować entuzjazm Wyrzutków. Hao w tamtej chwili naprawdę był z nich dumny, bo rozgramiali bandę równo, pomimo znacznej przewagi liczebnej (tak, po kolejnej porażce Jeanne zadbała o powiększenie szeregów, więc może jednak nie była aż taka niemądra, za jaką ją dotychczas uważał).

Niestety taka sytuacja nie utrzymała się długo i Asakura pomimo swego nieciekawego stanu musiał wkroczyć do akcji. Już po kilku sekundach kilku nowszych członków X- laws leżało bez Foryoku, a Duch Ognia w pełnej swej postaci królował na polu bitwy. To jednak także nie potrwało zbyt długo, gdyż Marco musiał wcześniej obmyślić tą sytuację, szybko wydał kilka drobnych poleceń i Arcyduchy otoczyły ognistą postać w krótkim czasie łamiąc kontrolę duchów Hao. Zbyt krótkim.

Chłopak nie był tym wcale zaskoczony, gdyż ledwo utrzymywał się na nogach, nie mówiąc już o jakiejkolwiek walce. Było mu po prostu cholernie słabo i nie potrafił skupić się na niczym oprócz ciemnych plam pojawiających się znikąd przed jego oczami.

I wtedy stało się coś, czego szaman nie mógł się zauważyć. Duch Ognia ponownie został otoczony przez Wyrzutków, a Jeanne wyszła ze swojego lokum wyśpiewując jakieś (nie był w stanie dosłyszeć, co konkretnie) magiczne inkantacje. Szaman wiedział, że je skądś zna, choć nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, skąd dokładnie. Mimo to miał dość niepokojące odczucia.

Jego duch… znikał! Czyżby Jeanne potrafiła odesłać go w zaświaty? Już sobie przypominał pochodzenie tej pieśni i nie szczególnie mu się spodobała ta nowa konkluzja. Czy ta mała naprawdę mogła być aż tak potężna, by poprawnie wykonać ten starożytny rytuał? Chociaż po otwarciu przez nią Bramy Babilonu mógł się spodziewać naprawdę wszystkiego…

Cholera, miał kłopoty i to poważne! Jego uczniowie nie mogli zrobić w tej sytuacji zbyt wiele, a sam Asakura przełamałby zaklęcie w trymiga, gdyby tylko… nie… te… okropne, czarne… plamy…

Szaman zemdlał. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zdążył pomyśleć było to, że tym razem może się wcale nie obudzić.

Uczniowie byli przerażeni, kiedy ciało ich Mistrza osunęło się bezwładnie na wilgotną od rosy trawę. Nie mieli pojęcia, co robić. Duch Ognia zniknął w piekielnych odmętach już całkowicie, a Marco patrzył na to z miną zwycięzcy. Czyżby faktycznie mieli teraz zginąć? Co stało się Mistrzowi Hao? On nie mógł przecież ot tak na to pozwolić! A jego plany, jego marzenia? Marzenia ich wszystkich! Czy taka banda fanatyków naprawdę mogła ich powstrzymać?

Kiedy Arcyduchy zaczęły przygotowywać się do ataku, uczniowie zrozumieli, że choć mogą i będą się bronić, był to definitywny koniec ich wszystkich. Pozostały im resztki Foryoku, a sam Mistrz Hao… ech. Powinni byli bardziej przykładać się do treningów. Przecież tyle dobrego zawdzięczali Asakurze, a gdy nadszedł moment rewanżu – zawiedli go. Nie potrafili nawet poradzić sobie z bandą białych półgłówków… co z nich za uczniowie? Nie są godni, by być w jego Królestwie… Ale nie przestaną! Nie odsuną się, nie uciekną! Będą walczyć aż do końca i jeśli przyjdzie im tu zginąć, zabiorą ze sobą tyle Wyrzutków, ile to możliwe.

I wtedy pośrodku pola walki rozlał się oślepiający błysk światła. Uczniowie nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Czy to już atak Wyrzutków? Jednak X-laws byli równie zaskoczeni, co oni. Cóż to więc było?

Łuna zaczęła się zmniejszać, choć nadal posiadała dość nieregularny kształt jasnej chmury zawieszonej w powietrzu. Wtem, niespodziewanie, z poświaty wyleciał czerwony pocisk w kształcie półokręgu i uderzył w grupę prawych i sprawiedliwych wyznawców Jeanne. Nie byli oni na to przygotowani, dlatego atak zdołał rozbić aż trzy Arcyduchy. Po sekundzie nadleciało mnóstwo innych czerwonych ładunków powodując poważny uszczerbek w szeregach Wyrzutków. Nie potrafili oni walczyć z ową poświatą, gdyż wszystkie ataki przelatywały przez nią, zupełnie jakby nie istniała. W ten sposób już po krótkiej chwili przeciwnicy Asakury zostali unieszkodliwieni i nie pozostało im nic innego, jak zabierać się do domu, póki jeszcze są w stanie tego dokonać. Nie byli z tego zadowoleni, oj nie byli.

Uczniowie stali osłupieni i nie mieli najmniejszego pomysłu na to, jak określić dopiero co zaistniałą sytuację. Być może Mistrz Hao miał również kilku nieoficjalnych sprzymierzeńców?

Kiedy Hao się obudził, jego ciało promieniowało przyjemnym ciepłem. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że czuje się naprawdę dobrze, co było o tyle dziwne, że ostatni raz był w podobnym stanie jedynie przed _tamtym. _Nie bolała go głowa, nie miał mdłości, nie był osłabiony. Czuł się świetnie, tylko dlaczego? Co spowodowało… ?

Jego myśli przerwało wejście do namiotu Opacho.

- Obudziłeś się Mistrzu! Nareszcie! – pisnęła ucieszona. Szaman podniósł się na łokciach do pozycji półsiedzącej i niespiesznie rozejrzał się po namiocie. Nagle natrafił wzrokiem na postać siedzącą w odległym narożniku namiotu i przypatrującą mu się z ulgą.

Nie, to niemożliwe… Długowłosemu zaparło dech w piersiach.

- Yoh… ? – wyjąkał. Jakim cudem on…?

Postać drgnęła i spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Ty mnie widzisz? Przecież…

- Mistrzu, co…? – zapytała zdziwiona dziewczynka, ale Hao nie miał głowy do tego, by zwrócić na to uwagę.

- Co w tym dziwnego? Tylko powiedz mi, dlaczego ty…? – zaczął starszy Asakura.

- Co w tym dziwnego? Żebyś wiedział, że dużo. Jestem duchem, ale Hao, ty jesteś pierwszą osobą, która była w stanie mnie zauważyć! – wykrzyknął duch.

- Co? – zdumiał się szaman. Opacho zaczęła się już poważnie niepokoić.

- Mistrzu, z kim ty rozmawiasz?

- Ty naprawdę go nie widzisz? – zapytał murzynkę głową wskazując położenie ducha. Dziewczynka zerknęła w tamtą stronę.

- No przecież ci tłumaczę! – prychnął krótkowłosy.

- Kogo, Mistrzu? – dopytywała się skonsternowana.

- Nikogo. Idź już, Opacho – odparł po kilku sekundach Hao. Kiedy murzynka wyszła, skierował głowę w stronę Yoh.

- Jakim cudem tu jesteś? Nie powinieneś grzać tyłka w błogich zaświatach? – zapytał od razu. Chłopak westchnął.

- Najwyraźniej nie powinienem. Nie mam pojęcia, co jeszcze zostało mi do zrobienia tutaj. Myślałem, że muszę porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi, wyjaśnić im wszystko, ale oni mnie nie widzą! Żaden szaman mnie nie widzi, prócz ciebie, jak się okazuje! To chyba nie jest normalne, prawda?

Duch zaczął niespokojnie kręcić się po namiocie.

- Masz rację, nie jest. Tylko co ja mam z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

Hao nie chciał przebywać w pobliżu brata dłużej, niż to było konieczne. Cały czas miał przed oczami jego martwe ciało… Miał irracjonalną ochotę rzucenia się na niego i upewnienia się, że on faktycznie tu stoi... do czego oczywiście nigdy nie dojdzie. Miał także wiele pytań do młodszego Asakury uznanych przez swoje własne kryteria za zbyt sentymentalne, ckliwe i uczuciowe, by kiedykolwiek mogły wypłynąć z jego ust. Niestety były one na samym końcu jego języka.

- Jak widać coś jednak masz. Tylko ty możesz mnie zobaczyć, więc chyba to z twojego powodu nie „grzeję tyłka w błogich zaświatach", jak to ująłeś – stwierdził.

Nastała krępującą cisza, bo choć mieli do siebie wiele pytań to żaden nie chciał zacząć rozmowy.

- I myślisz, że o co konkretnie chodzi? Nie potrzebuje cię – warknął długowłosy nieco opryskliwie.

Yoh westchnął. Widać było, że on przemyślał całą tę sprawę.

- Myślę… że chodzi o rozmowę, nie sądzisz? – powiedział po chwili. W jego oczach było coś takiego, że Hao złagodniał.

- O rozmowę… - Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech. – Może i o rozmowę… Więc rozmawiajmy – dorzucił jeszcze.

- … - Yoh naprawdę nie wiedział, od czego ma zacząć. Uśmiechnął się tylko delikatnie. – Trudne to, co nie?

Hao starał się, ale nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się cicho.

- Yhym – mruknął tylko potakująco.

- … dziwnie jest być duchem – stwierdził po chwili Yoh, jako że nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy. Oni naprawdę nie potrafili ze sobą rozmawiać!

- Dlaczego mnie odepchnąłeś? – zapytał w końcu Hao przerywając bezmyślną kontemplację materiału namiotu. Nadal nie patrzył w stronę brata, bawił tylko swoimi palcami.

- Bo zrozumiałem, że to było to, co powinienem zrobić – odparł duch.

Długowłosy energicznie potrząsnął głową.

- Nie gadaj bzdur, przecież ty mnie nienawidzisz! Powinieneś wepchnąć mnie na linię ataku, a nie ratować mi życie, Yoh! – krzyknął.

- Nie nienawidzę cię – powiedział krótkowłosy Asakura zaskakując Hao. – Zrozumiałem to po drugiej stronie Bramy. Przez pewien czas owszem, czułem do ciebie coś takiego, ale tam dotarło do mnie, że nie powinienem. Jesteś moim bratem i obojętnie co robisz, powinienem cię wspierać. Co oczywiście nie oznacza, że zamierzam pozwalać ci na wymordowanie ludzkości. – Ku zdumieniu długowłosego, Yoh uśmiechnął się. – Poza tym Duch Ognia został zniszczony.

- Co? – W oczach szamana odbił się szok, a później zrozumienie. – Tak, pamiętam… więc Jeanne udało się dokończyć rytuał… A co było potem?

Duch uniósł brwi do góry ze zdziwienia.

- Myślałem, że bardziej cię obejdzie strata twojego Stróża. No, ale nieważne. – Yoh wzruszył ramionami. – Jeśli chodzi o Wyrzutków, to twoi uczniowie nie mają pojęcia, co się stało. W rzeczywistości to ja im trochę pomogłem. Wiesz, że od kiedy nie żyję, mogę zrobić Niebiańskie Cięcie bez pomocy Amidamaru? To dziwne… ale przydatne, jak się okazuje.

- Poradziłeś sobie z Wyrzutkami?

- Nie spodziewali się tego. … hm, no i oni też mnie nie widzieli. Miałem znaczną przewagę. – Yoh uśmiechnął się lekko. – I może też nie jestem tak słaby, za jakiego mnie uważałeś.

- No może. – Westchnął Hao. – Ale dlaczego mi w ogóle pomogłeś? Drugi raz, z resztą?

- Bo nie po to zginąłem ratując ci tyłek, żeby Marco-maniak i tak dopiął swego, dotarło? – oburzył się duch. – A póki co i tak jesteś trochę… nieszkodliwy, nie?

Długowłosy prychnął z niesmakiem i przeszył Yoh wzrokiem.

- Walka bez ducha nie stanowi dla mnie problemu, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

- Oczywiście, ale startując w Turnieju musisz mieć Ducha Stróża, bo inaczej cię nie przyjmą. Czyli musisz sobie kogoś znaleźć do następnej walki, a ta nie wiesz, kiedy będzie – stwierdził chłopak.

- Czy możemy uznać rozmowę za skończoną, czy poczuwasz się do udzielenia mi jeszcze kilku niby-przydatnych rad? – warknął długowłosy. Yoh zaczynał mu działać na nerwy, gdyż jego sytuacja naprawdę zaczynała nieciekawie wyglądać.

Chłopak zachichotał.

- Właściwie to miałem zaproponować ci pewien układ, ale skoro cię to nie interesuje…

- Do czego pijesz? – przerwał mu szybko szaman.

- Pomyślałem, że…

Walka miała się już za chwilę rozpocząć. Jeszcze tylko ostatnie grupki szamanów zajmowały miejsca na widowni. By zobaczyć walkę starszego Asakury przyszli nawet przyjaciele Yoh, choć bynajmniej nie z zamiarem kibicowania mu. Większość z nich nadal nie mogła uwierzyć w śmierć przyjaciela. Jego ciało było martwe, lecz w sercach ciągle widzieli tą roześmianą twarz. Taki koniec był po prostu… rozczarowujący.

- Dzisiaj walczyć będzie Drużyna Gwiazdy oraz…

Sędzią był Silva. Musiał być sprawiedliwy, choć z trudem ukrywał nienawiść w stosunku do Hao. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Król Duchów postanowił pozwolić mu na dalszy udział w Turnieju pomimo tego, co zrobił. Był też ciekaw nowego Stróża Asakury. Wszakże już całe Patch Village trąbiło o zniszczeniu Ducha Ognia.

- Gdybym mógł, zabiłbym sukinsyna na miejscu – syknął Len pod nosem siedząc pomiędzy Choco i Horo horo.

- Rozumiem, co czujesz – dodał Choco zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

- Pewnego dnia zapłaci za to, co zrobił Yoh – przyrzekł Trey.

- Ale teraz lepiej skupmy się na jego walce. Zastanawiam się, jakiego Ducha przekabacił na swoją stronę – powiedział Morty chcąc załagodzić sytuację. On także cierpiał po stracie najlepszego przyjaciela, jednak nie miał zamiaru pozwolić innym, żeby tak po prostu rzucili się na Asakurę. Wszyscy chcieli go pomścić, ale jednak Manta nie sądził, że był to odpowiedni sposób. Na zło nie można odpowiadać złem i Yoh o tym dobrze wiedział.

Walka rozpoczęła się i przeciwnicy Drużyny Gwiazdy rzucili się do ataku. Hao naprawdę nie rozumiał, co uroili oni sobie w tych mózgownicach, bo chyba nie to, że mogą z nim wygrać. Takie śmieci to on naprawdę mógłby zabić od razu, ale pamiętał o układzie i potrafił dotrzymać słowa. Z resztą Yoh by mu nie popuścił, gdyby złamał przyrzeczenie.

Hao po chwili musiał przyznać, że przeciwnicy jednak nie należeli do najgorszych. Byli szybcy i chyba od czasu walki za Bramą nie musiał tak się natrudzić, by nadążać z unikami. Mógł co prawda i tak zakończyć całe starcie w ciągu kilku minut, ale już od dawna nie powalczył sobie na poważnie, więc należało mu się coś od życia.

Widownia w napięciu oglądała każdy kolejny cios.

- Dlaczego on ciągle nie pokazał swojego ducha? – zapytał w końcu zniecierpliwiony Trey.

- On nie musi robić wielkiej kontroli ducha, żeby wygrać, baranie – odparł Len. – Mam wrażenie, że przed rozpoczęciem walki zrobił jedność…

- Ale po co? – wtrącił się Choco. – Przecież to najsłabszy…

- Nie wiem – warknął młody Tao przerywając mu gniewnie. – Ale jeśli się zamkniesz, to może się dowiemy, prawda?

Tęgi szaman z Duchem Stróżem w kształcie pomarańczowej breji rzucił się w stronę Hao, który spokojnie zablokował kataną jego atak. Zauważył wtedy, że miało to na celu odwrócenie jego uwagi od drugiego członka przeciwnej grupy, który zaszedł go od tyłu. Długowłosy przewrócił oczami. Myślał, że szamani na tak dużym poziomie powstrzymają się od takich dziecinnych akcji. Chyba czas kończyć tę walkę.

Szaman w ułamku sekundy odwrócił się na pięcie i zamachnął się samurajskim mieczem kumulując Foryoku.

- Niebiańskie Cięcie – krzyknął i czerwony atak pomknął w stronę przeciwnika.

Widownia zamarła.

- To niemożliwe! – jęknął Trey.

- Powtarzasz to od pół godziny, zdążyłem przyjąć do wiadomości! – warknął Len.

- Przestańcie się kłócić! – zarządziła Anna. – Musimy czym prędzej dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Hao może wykonać atak Yoh. Czy ktoś ma jakieś inne sugestie prócz „genialnego" stwierdzenia Choco, że Amidamaru jest teraz Stróżem Hao?

- Ale to możliwe! – oburzył się komik.

- A mi tu jedzie czołg! – Len zgasił jego zapał Guan-Dao. Dobrze wiedzieć, że pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają, prawda?

- A może… - zaczął Morty. – Wiem, że to mało prawdopodobne, ale może Yoh jest Stróżem Hao?

Anna zbladła.

- Myślisz, że Hao go opętał?

- Myślę tylko, że byłoby to możliwe, prawda?

Turniej Szamanów trwał dalej. Sprawa Niebiańskiego Cięcia została nierozstrzygnięta. W końcu nastała Trzecia Runda i każdy zaczął walczyć pojedynczo. Szamani zaczynali się poważnie niepokoić o swój los, bo pozycja Hao była naprawdę silna, choć dziwnym trafem nikt nie widział, by Asakura kogokolwiek zabił od tamtego tragicznego wydarzenia z Bramą. Minęło już wiele walk, niektóre nawet odbywały między przyjaciółmi Yoh. Faust wygrał z Choco, ale został potem pokonany przez Lena. Trey za to wyszedł zwycięsko ze starcia z Ryu. Nikt jednak nie walczył z Asakurą. Oczywiście było tak do czasu, gdy to nazwisko wyświetliło się na Dzwonku Wyroczni Lena. Przegrał, jednak ta walka trochę zmieniła jego spojrzenie na Hao. On tak przypominał Yoh… jak nigdy przedtem. Musiało się coś zmienić.

Hao został Królem Szamanów. Nie było już odwrotu. Za kilka dni miał dostać się do Króla Duchów. To był koniec.

Len stał przed gankiem patrząc w gwiazdy. Przegrali. Zapewne wszyscy niedługo zginą… Len był jednak dziwnie spokojny. Nie znał powodu tego stanu, ale…

Nadzieja przecież umiera ostatnia.

Niebo nad całym Patch Village zrobiło się nienaturalnie ciemne. Gdzieniegdzie widać było błyskawice, jednak deszcz ciągle nie padał. Wszystko to było spowodowane Hao, który dostał się do Gwiezdnego Sanktuarium.

- Zaczyna się… - szepnęła Kino stojąc na dachu jednego z wielu budynków w wiosce razem z mężem, synem i różowowłosą Tamarą.

Całe Patch Village wstrzymało oddech.

Chmury były coraz gęstsze. Szamani po chwili poczuli, że ziemia pod ich stopami zaczyna drżeć. Czy tak wygląda koniec świata?

Anna stała spokojnie. Od czasu śmierci Yoh naprawdę niewiele rzeczy było w stanie ją poruszyć. Koniec świata się do nich nie zaliczał.

Za to inni byli przerażeni. Morty wręcz skamieniał ze strachu, Choco zaczął wrzeszczeć. Faust obejmował Elizę przepraszając, że nie został Królem i nie przywrócił jej do życia. Ryu dołączył do Choco.

Len nie mógł wytrzymać tego cholernego rozgardiaszu. Stwierdził, że jak ma umierać, to w spokoju, więc wyszedł z domu i usiadł na pobliskim pagórku. Miał wrażenie, że ziemia nie trzęsie się już tak mocno.

Po chwili usłyszał szybkie kroki. Nim zdążył się odwrócić, coś dużego wcisnęło się w jego ramiona. To coś miało niebieskie włosy i popłakiwało cicho.

Len westchnął ciężko i przytulił do siebie chłopaka.

- Przestań się mazać, Trey.

- Ty też cały się trzęsiesz – zauważył.

- To od ziemi, kołku – zaprzeczył szybko.

- Przytulam się do ciebie, nie do ziemi – odparł Trey. – Przecież czuję.

- Zamknij się – prychnął Len, jednak ani na sekundę nie wypuścił go z uścisku.

Hao naprawdę nie wiedział, co on zamierza zrobić. A może właśnie wiedział i to go tak przerażało? To wszystko była wina Yoh! Po cholerę on się tutaj przywlókł? Nie mógł umrzeć i dać mu spokój, jak zrobiłby to każdy normalny człowiek? Nie, musiał się uwziąć i pomóc mu za wszelką cenę – jakby kiedykolwiek potrzebował jakiejś pomocy! Co za uparte stworzenie z tego jego brata! Yoh był po prostu zbyt dobry…

Może to właśnie dlatego Hao to robił?

Niedługo później wszystko ucichło. Ziemia przestała drżeć, a na niebie pojawiło się słońce w całej swej okazałości.

- I co? Już po wszystkim? – zapytał zdumiony niebieskowłosy szaman.

- Nie rozumiem… - stwierdził Len. – Choć do reszty, może oni coś wiedzą.

Tao pociągnął Horo za sobą.

- Tylko ani słowa o tym przed chwilą, bo zamorduję – zaznaczył jeszcze mierząc Treya groźnym wzrokiem.

- Jasne, jasne – przytaknął szaman. Był dziwnie wesoły jak na kogoś, kto w najbliższej perspektywie ma śmierć.

Przyjaciele Yoh byli w drodze do Gwiezdnego Sanktuarium. Rada Szamanów nie miała pojęcia, co się stało, więc Goldva postanowiła wysłać ich tam, żeby się dowiedzieli.

Właściwie nie mieli nic do stracenia, więc bez wahania wyruszyli w drogę, jednak gdy znaleźli się w Kręgu Totemów czekało ich niemałe zaskoczenie.

Plac był opustoszały. Dopiero po chwili ujrzeli leżącego na obrzeżach nieprzytomnego Hao i rzucili się w jego stronę, jednak słysząc krzyk Anny wszyscy zatrzymali się jak wmurowani.

- Yoh!

Jak na komendę obrócili głowy za siebie. Na drugim końcu placu leżał nie kto inny jak właśnie młodszy Asakura.

- Anna? – jęknął chłopak podnosząc się do pozycji półsiedzącej. Jedną dłonią przeczesał sobie włosy. – O kurde, ja żyję… - stwierdził.

- Yoh! – krzyknęła jednocześnie cała reszta jego przyjaciół i z dzikim wrzaskiem rzuciła się na chłopaka. Ściskali i mierzwili mu włosy dobre kilka minut, do czasu, kiedy Morty zapytał:

- A co z Hao?

Mina Yoh od razu stężała.

- Właśnie, Hao! – Chłopak poderwał się z ziemi i błyskawicznie podbiegł do leżącego brata.

- Ani mi się waż umierać – nakazał młodszy Asakura starając się go ocucić, jednak długowłosy nie dawał żadnego znaku życia. – Faust, możesz mu pomóc? – zapytał chłopak.

- Yoh, co ty chcesz zrobić? – zapytała zdumiona Anna. Faust był jednak typem osoby, która zabrała się do pracy bez zbędnych pytań.

- Wszystko wam później opowiem, obiecuję, ale teraz zaufajcie mi – powiedział nie odrywając wzroku od Hao. On nie mógł teraz zginąć.

Faust nie miał najmniejszych problemów z dostaniem się do klatki piersiowej Asakury, bo miał on w zwyczaju chodzenie bez koszulki. Od razu zabrał się więc do badania.

- Żyje, ale nie potrafię ocenić, kiedy się… - zaczął nekromanta, kiedy przerwało mu głośne sapnięcie długowłosego, który ocknął się i od razu podniósł do siadu.

- Co tu się…? – zaczął dochodząc powoli w głowie do ładu z przypomnieniem sobie ostatnich wydarzeń.

- Ty idioto, mogłeś zginąć! – ryknął Yoh uderzając go w potylicę. Hao spojrzał na niego trochę jeszcze zamglonym wzrokiem. Widząc postać brata mimowolnie rozpromienił się.

- Ale nie zginąłem.

- Ale mogłeś! Ty… kretynie, baranie, ośla łąko! Brak mi słów normalnie! – krzyczał wkurzony chłopak. – A w ogóle coś ty zrobił, co? Przecież nie wolno przywracać ludzi do życia! Nawet Król Szamanów nie może tego zrobić!

- Nie mam już mocy Króla Szamanów – stwierdził Hao.

- Co? – zapytał Yoh, po czym zauważył, że równocześnie z nim odezwali się też jego przyjaciele.

Hao spojrzał na nich zdziwiony.

- Nie wiedzieliście? Wskrzeszanie ludzi, to jedyne, czego nie wolno zrobić Królowi Szamanów. Jeśli złamie ten zakaz, moc Króla Duchów zostaje mu odebrana, tak samo jak wszystkie szamańskie umiejętności.

- Czy, że co? – zapytał głupio Choco.

Hao wywrócił oczami. Len prychnął.

- Czyli, że nie jesteś już szamanem, tak?

- Tak – potwierdził Hao. – Nawet waszych duchów teraz nie widzę.

- W takim razie co dalej z Turniejem? – spytała Anna.

- Nic. Następny za pięćset lat – wyjaśnił spokojnie długowłosy.

- To co teraz? – zapytał Yoh.

Hao wypuścił z irytacją powietrze z płuc i teatralnie plasnął się dłonią w czoło.

- Teraz, braciszku, to ty grzejesz razem z tą wesołą gromadką do Tokio i żyjesz długo i szczęśliwie, dotarło?

Młody Asakura spojrzał na niego i powoli uśmiechnął się wstając z ziemi. Teraz patrzył na brata z góry.

- Dotarło. To choć – wyszczerzył się podając długowłosemu rękę chcąc pomóc mu wstać.

Hao spojrzał na niego, jak na wariata.

- Co? Ty chyba nie chcesz… - zaczął.

- Ależ właśnie, że chcę. Jedziemy razem do Tokio, pójdziemy do szkoły, będziemy robić sobie jaja z nauczycieli, a ty poodpowiadasz sobie za mnie na historii i będziesz mi podawał ściągi na innych przedmiotach. Przyprawimy także dziadka o zawał, ale za to mama się na pewno ucieszy i upiecze górę ciasteczek, których żałuj, że jeszcze nie próbowałeś. A babcia nas ochrzani, choć jeszcze nie wiem za co… znaczy wiem, za co ochrzani mnie, ale i na ciebie coś znajdzie, już ty się o to nie martw. Będziemy łazić po Tokio, wcinać cheeseburgery, udawać, że się uczymy do szkoły, ale tak naprawdę gapić się w chmury i nie robić zupełnie nic. Czyli w skrócie rzecz ujmując będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie, więc przestań marudzić i choć już – wyrzucił z siebie Yoh i spojrzał wyczekująco na Hao.

- Zwariowałeś – skwitował były szaman nie ruszając się z miejsca wpatrując się tempo w brata.

- Do wariatów świat należy – odparł lekko chłopak.

- Dobra, zamknijcie się obaj! – nakazała Anna. – Ty… – zwróciła się do Hao – Nie mam pojęcia, o co tutaj chodzi, ale jeśli Yoh mówi, że można ci zaufać, to ja mu wierzę, więc albo zabierasz tyłek i idziesz z nami, albo znikasz i niech cię więcej nie widzę, tylko decyduj się w tej chwili, bo nie mam zamiaru stać tutaj do następnego Turnieju, jasne? A ty – tu zwróciła się do swego narzeczonego – Mam nadzieję, że nie mylisz się co do niego, bo inaczej… - westchnęła – Cóż, i tak nic ci nie zrobię, więc lepiej, żebyś miał rację.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Macie jeszcze pięć minut, żeby się dogadać, a potem wyciągnę stąd obu za uszy. A reszta ze mną – dodała rozkazującym tonem. – Niech mają odrobinę prywatności.

Medium skierowała swe kroki poza plac. Reszta, nie chcąc narażać życia, uczyniła to samo chwilę później.

Hao był, eufemistycznie mówiąc, zdziwiony.

- Widzisz? – powiedział Yoh po chwili. – Zaakceptują cię. To nie są ludzie, którzy patrzą na przeszłe błędy.

- Ale… - chłopak nie mógł uwierzyć.

- Żadnego „ale"! – zaśmiał się krótkowłosy i ponownie wyciągnął do brata rękę. – Idziesz?

Hao spojrzał na wyciągniętą dłoń Yoh, odetchnął i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Idę.


End file.
